This study will attempt to help worksite employees stop or reduce their levels of smoking. In past research, worksite support groups, in combination with a media smoking cessation program and self-help manuals, were found to be effective in helping employees quit smoking. Unfortunately, recidivism was found at the three-month follow-up. The study will attempt to replicate the results of the previous worksite smoking cessation program with support groups, a television intervention, and self-help manuals. An important difference in this study is that these will be monthly follow-up support groups and the use of incentives. Work settings can be a source of stress and conflict, and these types of life stressors can precipitate relapse. By providing support and incentives during the follow-up period, it is very likely that they will be successful in resisting relapse, particularly during the first few difficult months after quitting the habit. Given our nation's commitment to ensuring a significant reduction in smoking by the year 2000, information gathered from this series of studies will provide us with significant new information on how smoking cessation programs might best be implemented. The findings will enable future investigations to be designed in ways that reach the greatest number of smokers in cost-effective ways.